Solani language
Solani (Solani handwriting: tr. Solani) also colloquially known as Hakesharran, is a Southern language spoken in the city of Hakeshar. Grammar Solani is an agglutinative split ergative language with a complex vowel and consonant morphology. Phonologically, Solani follows a strict repeating sequence of (consonant) + vowel + consonant + vowel + (...) for all of its words, with words either starting with vowels or consonants, establishing the pattern from there. There are exceptions to this pattern, usually due to different starting letters of morphemes that are agglutinated with word stems. Typically however, consonant + consonant conflicts are very often divided with placeholder vowels, or pronounced as long consonants when two of the same consonant is used together. Vowel + vowel conflicts are resolved either through pronouncing them as diphthongs, or the silencing of the second vowel, with its preceding vowel becoming elongated. In their base form, a large number of nouns and verbs exist essentially as key groups of consonants, appearing identical when presented with no context. The words then become either nouns or verbs due to being agglutinated differently, through being combined with specific vowel sequences, and through their specific placement in sentences. Adjectives and adverbs exist as identical consonant-based morphemes, being referred to as "describers", and are agglutinated into the words they refer to. For nouns, vowel usage dictates variants of a core concept (for example "writing" is given a default vowel sequence, with "text", "book", or "library" and etc. each expressed with different vowel sequences). Nouns are then optionally agglutinated with consonant-based morphemes for possession, location, and number - in addition to any desired describers -, with the vowel usage in the word stems dictating the vowel usage throughout the entire word, i.e. as vowel harmony. Verbs function identically to nouns, though they behave in a scrambled and somewhat inverted manner. Although the same morphemes are agglutinated into verbs to indicate number and tense, the vowels in verbs alter to instead establish possession and location. Due to so frequently being used as enclitics to nouns with pre-established context, altered vowels are often left out entirely, with the verbs instead following the vowel harmony of the noun they refer to. Like their noun counterparts, core verb concepts are written with consonants, but derivative concepts are established solely through describers instead of vowel sequences. Noun gender is expressed through the general construction of words, and exist for basic descriptive purposes. The two genders are animate and inanimate. An inflected language, Solani has sixteen cases: Nominative, Ergative, Genitive, Accusative, Instrumental, Inessive, Elative, Illative, Adessive, Ablative, Allative, Essive, Translative, Instructive, Abessive, Comitative. Writing System The Solani language is written with two writing systems: an extensive logographic system usable as an abjad, and a simplified abjad used for quick handwriting. In its simplified from, Solani classifies as an impure abjad due to its sparing usage of vowel diacritics, whereas the logographic system simply creates completely new glyphs to represent words with non-default vowel sequences. Notes Grammatically based off Sumerian, however with a vowel usage inspired by Arabic. It is designed to be a potential mother tongue of either the Tuskic and Wilusic language families, or even both.